Sam and Lonex Present: the convo
by onixblack
Summary: Watch as two men Contradict the Size of their Limitation ...while making fun of each other. Rated M for Language, Suggested material and things that are just plain wrong.


Contradicting the Size of Limitation

**Before anyone reads this I must say that if you dont have a sense of humor please dont read because you wont like it ...on the other hand if you like to laugh and have nothing to do for about 10 mins please read and enjoy**

Its another one brought to you by ONIXBLACK (lonex) and the Essence of Adolescence (sam)

Lonex: IM 84 boy and 0 grl wtf is the other 16

Sam: i think the other 16 is fagtisiousness

Lonex: U fag go lick a goat or something

Sam: my mom said not before dinner dick-wad

Lonex: Go hump a jew and make a hin-jew or something asshole

Sam: hey u strawberry chocolate fagtart (its like a pop tart except gay) did u watch the video? the Russell peters video

Lonex: hey u super sayain fag monkey(aka asian) go eat a dog...yea I did

Sam: shut up fagtisiouse prince retard of blackness

Lonex: hey ass wipe your mom is calling she says she wants her hair back and says you

should take it off your lip it really doesn't look like a mustache

Sam: bitch i got real hair I don't know wat the fuck u saying

Lonex: Fine vulgarian butt pirate bring it on

Sam: fine u Indonesian dick sucker

Lonex: Fine u Cambodian goat herder

Sam: u Nigerian nut smasher

Lonex: Mexican Pube Trimmer

Sam: Cuban asshole waxer

Lonex: Canadian Butt licker

Sam: Ecuadorian penis rubber

Lonex: British Deep throught specialist

Sam: Brazilian butt waxer

Lonex: Irish tit fucker/Texas donkey show master

Sam: English teacup humper/ Australian kangaroo raper

Lonex: Alaskan (male) nipple warmer/Japanese pokemon raper

Sam: south African donkey raper/ Mexican gay midget humper

Lonex: this has gone to Far Ima hit u with something only one has perfected... U

JEW(jackulator of erectile wongdongs)

Sam: u camel toe licking middle eastern Hebrew

Lonex: u cow dick sucking whore

Sam: hebrew stands for Homo Erotic Booty Raper of Erectile Wongdongs ( i just made dat up

but its sounds good. u no it fag admit it its awesome)

-u gay porn monkey raping Entrepreneur

Lonex: I have to admit that shyt is funny and off the carts in the Blackness meter

Now back to the main event :

U elite Spartan humping Brute (yes I went Halo on ur ass)

Sam: u car jaking gangsta raping hoodrat

Lonex: Iranian Ball juicer

Sam: gay Saudi Arabian sadist

Lonex: Cuban Dick Shiner

Sam: gay Mexican but waxer

Lonex: Brazilian toe licker

Sam: Columbian coffee prostitute

Lonex: Asian opium tester

Sam: Canadian frost back

Lonex: Native American carpet muncher

Sam: u Alaskan penguin fucker

Lonex: India camel jockey

Sam: u Mongolian chipmunk (u luv nuts)

Lonex: ur like 15 pounds of gayness in a 5 OUNCE bag

Sam: ure like a ton of shit in a small hefty bag

Lonex: ur a middle eastern cock sucking whore on the side

Sam: Israeli sheep dog fucker

Lonex: you coyote ass raper

Sam: roach humping son of a bitch

Lonex: old lady ass squeezer

Sam: gay daffy duck impersonator

Lonex: bat dick sucking whore(I just watched Batman Begins)

Sam: Doc Oc. poster humpin son of a bitch

Lonex: Spider man cock sucking crack whore

Sam: superman ass biting dickwad

Lonex: 5 dollar Mexican hoe

Sam: Ecuadorian penis bitter

Lonex: Angolian cunt wetter

Sam: polar monkey fucker

Lonex: Japanese Sushi humper

Sam: Indian curry fucker

Lonex: Chinese sweat shop worker

Sam: Korean dry cleaning service owner

Lonex: Chinese checker towel boy

Sam: Vietnamese apple tree fucker

Lonex: NBA ball waxer

Sam: NFL nuthogger

Lonex: NFL sweat taster

Sam: FIFA ball pumper ( without the actual pump if u no wat i mean)

Lonex: Ballerina's water boy

Sam: male gymnastic ball boy

Lonex: Ice skaters nut warmer

Sam: track sweat herder

Lonex: Golf nut jockey

Sam: cricket cup licker

Lonex: u have harpies of fury

Sam: u have African aids (south, north, west, east)

Lonex: u have African monkey babies aids

Sam: u have ancient European bubonic plague ( black death)

Lonex: u have SARS...ur Asian I wouldn't put it pass you

Sam: u got gonorrhea from Indonesian chipmunks

Lonex: u have frequent watery, loose bowel movements (aka diarrhea) from too much gay

African sex

Sam: u fucking chitchiniza overburned mongoose on tranquilizers

Lonex: Webster's (Dictionary) dick sucking whore

Sam: u edgar alan poe fantasizing queer

Lonex: u Thomas Edison lickin bitch

Sam: george washingtong carver nut licking slave boy

Lonex: man humping, grape sucking, penis rubbing, gangsta humping Bitch

Sam: dog licking, semen swallowing, cat raping, grapefruit fucking son of a bitch

Lonex: horse licking, mule fucking, fesis(dodo) eating, crack snifing, meth whore

Sam: u heroine addict, pig sniffing, donkey raping, eyeball eating, canibal, monkey fesis

tasting, dumbass

Lonex: shoe making, pimp slaping, toe licking, ball grabbing, fetus eating, ass humping,

sweat shop working, Son of a Bitch

Sam: dog sniffing, cat eating, cotton picking, human organ eating, bird humping,

ASSHOLE!!

Lonex: hamster licking, fag snifing, mosh jumping, cuban kicking, jew running, faggot

jumping, Venom swallowing, whore stabbing, cum guzling, Constipated hood rat

Sam: ouch... u horse humping, pig sniffing, gay mexican barteder impersonting, elephant

truck raping, border jumping, iguana tail eating, monkey hustling, marijuana tasting, piss

drinking muthafucka

Lonex: Angel penis biting, boar licking, rino humping, giraffe eating, monkey sucking, rat

cooking, lion fucking, possum masterbating, mexican raping, cuban penguin swimming, French Canadian beating poop thrower

Sam: damn went all animal kingdom on me... u angel dust sniffing, rick james impersonating,

u chimpanze nipple licking, u banana ointment rubing, chicken chasing, snake swallowing,

scuriel frying, roadkill cooking, chilian chilli bowl pissing, cheap jewish non tip giving,

ratatouille masterbating, table humping jizz wizz

Lonex: PCP usin, crack smoking, Pringles licking, Dora the explora humping, Tony(frosted

flaskes) licking, computer sucking, hi-liter raping, wrist cutting, emo russian/mexican

border jumping, kid humping asshole and ...u suck rino balls

Sam: u lil bill raping, teletuby fucking, Cartmen's ball sucking, piglets ass sniffing, cocoa

puffs chicken molesting, corn flakes rooster humping, chec republican ball handling, smiley

face fantasising, sausage swallowing, heroin taking, street whore ( the bad kind bitch)

Lonex: Vampire humping, Pokemon raping, Virus sucking, cum guzzling dick faced, Cinnamon

Toast crunch fucking, Trix stalking, King Vitamin molesting, Apple's cock sucking (apple

jacks), Pie humping, Young Jeezy licking, 50 cent ball sucking, Olivia's ass licking,

Werewolf toesucking ball licking, ass sucking piss monkey qweef face.

Sam: u bitch sniffing, shit piledriving, used crack selling, used heroin injecting, canine

dog breathing, bonobo ( type of Ape ) fucking, shotgun cocking ( if u no wat i mean ), horse

penis measuring, donkey riding (not for transportation), gameboy(s) fantasying, donkey kong

poster masturbating, same sex symbolizing, sweet cherry pie denying, lil john homo version

impersonating, cinnamon man raping, unsuccessful business woman

Lonex: I would first like to start this of by saying ur a fag...now that we have that out of

the way...u SARS infected goat anal inspector, u yeast infection eater, u have a Anally

Injected Death Sentence(aka AIDS), I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing that you've

never used it, u punk ass zombie cock sucker, As an outsider, what do you think of the human

race?, cuz bitch with that nasty ass mustache I kno u aint human, u fuckin retard Do you

ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth? cuz I do everyday

and how better my life would be, I mean come on Don't you need a license to be that ugly I

mean I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far

up my ass.

Sam: u dumbass beaner, u were born as a lump of coal and the gods formed u by beating u wit

a ugly stick (and it worked excellently), you psychoactive drug using canine, you orangutang

nipple bitting masseur, at the age of five ure cat dies of excessive bleeding through the

anal passage cuz u raped it and then had it for diner... the only pussy u ever will have.

you got a boner watching 300 because of the half naked Spartan men fighting with big

weapons... it was a major turn on for u gay ass, you Frankenstein and werewolf raping

retarded crack Donar... u piss chlorine and then drink it... u mix it wit bleach... dats y u

so white in the inside, you so white u make toby keith hate white people, you act so white

that you make uncle cracker look like 50 cent... you are the reason bush hates black people.

u LSD using PCP abusing crackwhore, you're sucha a crackwhore dat u make Cartmens mom seem like a sober virgin. you slug eating, gorilla chasing, bear in the woods craping, fly

swating hillbilly who had sex with its sister and gave her aids from that monkey dat u

fucked.

Lonex: Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn, Ok Bitch u you go to jail just to get anal, u make Marilyn Manson look manly, u do so much crack that u

make Paris Hilton look like a perfect little catholic grl, ur genes are soo fucked up from

drugs and gay sex that it would be Federal Crime in 15 counties to allow u to breed, I mean

I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works, I hear the only place you're

ever invited is outside, Bitch u are soo stupid I heard you got a brain transplant and the

brain rejected you, u are soo ugly that when I go to the zoo I think of you, noone loves u I

mean If we were to kill everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder; it would be genocide, I thought monkeys were stupid but Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent, Im not really a violent person but without violence there is no vaccine against stupidity, I bet you have better at sex than anyone... now all you needs is a partner, u have had more dick's stuck in your ass then Florida's been hit by Hurricanes, Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people, Go ahead... tell me every joke you know. It'll only take 10 seconds, u know what Im being mean here's 20 cents. Call all your friends and bring back some change, Bitch u soo nasty that you cut your grass and found a car, Yo mama is sooooooo poor that she waves around a popsicle stick and calls it air conditioning, u so poor that u go to KFC to lick other peoples fingers, and ohh yea remember the time that I mooned people from inside the car and u put ur face out at the same time and they thought we were Identical twines...yea good times Bitch

BOTH PEOPLE: THANKS FOR READING. NO JEWS, MONKEYS, MEXICANS OR ANY OTHER RACE, RELIGION, OR ANIMAL WERE HURT DURING THE MAKING OF THIS CONVO.

Sam: ONLY LONEX'S PRIDE, MANHOOD, AND HIS FEELINGS.

Lonex: and noone was raped, molested, or passed around ( u know what I mean) except Sam's Mom. Ahhh sam u stupid piece of DICK CHEESE


End file.
